What's your flavor?
by NekoRyuko
Summary: [Post VDay fic] Leorio is sitting his medical exams, and Killua and Gon take this opportunity to explore the secrets of the med student’s bedroom. Gon gives insight into why he is so naïve, and Killua discovers his favourite flavour. KiruGon, LeoPika.


**Author:** NekoRyuko :3

**Fanfic Title:** What's your flavour?

**Rating:** PG-13 for adult themes and language. Hints of yaoi.

**Pairing:** KiruGon…:D My favourite. The fic also contains LeoPika.

**Theme: **Humor/General (Light and fun reading :3)

**Summary of fanfic: **Your favourite flavour can say a lot about who you are and what you really want. (Continuation of Valentine's Day) Leorio is sitting his medical exams, and Killua and Gon take this opportunity to explore the secrets of the med student's bedroom. Gon gives insight into why he is so naive, and Killua discovers his favourite flavour. KiruGon, LeoPika.

**Warning**: This fic DOES contain references to slash (i.e. male/male romantic or sexual relationships). As I said before, it's not overt so a person who hates slash may still really enjoy this. ) It is highly advisable that you have watched HxH as the fic will contain a lot of 'inside humor'. Please read Valentine's Day before this, as there are quite a few linked ideas!!!

**Disclaimer:** In case you were wondering, no I DO NOT own Hunter x Hunter. :3 I do, however own this plot bunny, but even that may have been inspired by something else… :S

**A/N:** Lookie! I finally wrote something:D I planned this fic even before I wrote chapter one of Valentine's Day. Was just too (_lazy_) busy to write it. I'd like to thank Spirits of Evil, who motivated me to finally get this down. Re-watching some HxH episodes and taking a psychology paper at Uni really helped me make this fic more accurate and quirky. Heheh. I also included some side-characters to help with the realism of the story and to set the setting. The names I used were mostly people I've once known. :D However, their roles here are very different, so it's not like I'm revealing personal info. It's not beta-read yet, but I hope there are no errors.

Also, I will be misleading you guys to think naughty things again (with my sentence structure/choice of words) like I did in my previous fic. :D I hope this fic makes you laugh and think. Please review, or I may take forever to get my inspiration again.

_Nb: for unknown Japanese terminology, please refer to the bottom of the chapter._

* * *

_We all associate certain flavours with something or someone we know, whether we realise it or not. A grumpy person may remind us of sour lemons, while if we were to ask an angel what flavour of ice-cream they prefer, we'd expect them to choose vanilla. Your favourite flavour can say a lot about who you are and what you really want._

_+++Continuation of Valentine's Day+++_

_---_

* * *

"Ne, Killua? Are you sure we should be doing this?" a young teen asked nervously, hesitantly locking the door behind him. 

"Why not? Ossan won't be home till six anyway! Doctor exams."

"Oh. But what if he finds out?"

"Relax. We're only looking at his magazines, not his diary!" the older teen declared, before once again becoming absorbed into his reading.

Gon shook his head disapprovingly at Killua's back and began to study his surroundings. Leorio's room was about the same size as his and Killua's but was so cluttered with furniture and belongings that it had a very cramped feel to it.

There were less than two square metres of space available for moving around, and Gon found himself tripping over some books that have slid out of one of Leorio's briefcases.

"Ow ow ow" the boy cried as he landed face first on Leorio's study desk.

Killua sighed and rolled his blue eyes before putting aside the magazine to check up on his younger buddy. "Daijobu?"

The said buddy looked at him with tears welling up in his chocolate-brown eyes. "Un. I just tripped and hit my head, that's all." He said in a tone that largely understated his real pain.

"Baaka! Watch where you're going!" Killua scoffed, reaching for another one of the mags from a stash under their older friend's bed, but was interrupted again by another one of Gon's yelps. "What is it this time?" he questioned wearily.

"Look at all these books Killua!!" Gon informed his friend enthusiastically, pointing to towers of stacked books on the med student's desk. "Leorio is so smart."

"Pfft. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Gon!"

"Huh?"

Killua sighed.

"It's all just for show." He explained. "This is what he _really_ reads."

"What is it?" Gon hadn't actually taken the time to look at what his mischievous friend was reading. Once he reached his friend's side, the little hunter felt his face heat up.

"It's porno." Killua clarified; secretly delighted at seeing Gon's shocked and embarrassed reaction.

"Porno?.." Gon echoed, the word sounding very out of place when spoken by the naïve teen. "Wait I don't wanna know." He shifted his gaze to the wall.

Killua smiled wryly at the opportunity to tease. "You don't have the guts to see it, do you?" Gon's shoulders jerked. "Gee I didn't know you were so squeamish." Second hit. "Maru de onnanoko mitai." Final blow. He had gone too far, and now Gon was boiling over. The ex-assassin smiled in smug satisfaction, before suddenly being impaled with a pillow. _Thud._

"Ouch that really hurt! Why didja put your nen into it? " Killua whined

"I couldn't help it! I was mad!" Gon justified.

"Oh I see." The silver-haired boy said in mock sympathy as he suffocated his friend with the pillow.

"Mm—mu—mwu" came the stifled whimpers from under the pillow. Killua released and was met with an irritated, fierce look. "Mou!" the younger teen moaned as he slammed his best friend with the pillow once again.

Slightly disgruntled that his last minute 'compassion' was answered to in such a way, Killua poked out his tongue at Gon.

"I will keep hitting you until you apologize!" Gon announced, charging over at Killua, who managed to back away while the younger teen was making his demands.

"You better stop." The older teen warned as he dodged an oncoming attack by flipping over Gon and onto the bed. "You're damaging ossan's pillow!"

"Aaaah!" the dark-haired boy shouted as he realised one of the sides of the pillow had gotten ripped and was spewing feathers.

"Ossan will be mad." Killua drove his point home.

After a moment of thought, Gon's face lit up. "I've got an idea. We can give him one of our pillows instead."

"We what???" the former assassin was not all too happy with this overly altruistic idea. "So what are _we_ gonna sleep on?"

"We can share one."

Killua looked stumped. "Share?…" he processed the idea. "Che' No thanks." He retorted nonchalantly. "How about you sleep on that pillow you've successfully managed to tear apart? I think that would be most fair."

Gon's light mood slowly reverted back to defensive rage. "That's _not_ fair Killua! It was your fault too! You wouldn't apologize!"

"But you're the one who tore it." When seeing that Gon was unconvinced, he resigned. "All right, I'll take back what I said if you look at the mags with me." He offered with diplomatic grace, sliding off the bed and propping next to his friend.

Gon gulped, he could not accept it. "I'm sorry Killua, I can't…"

His elder friend now looked upon him with an expression of concern. "Why? What's wrong, Gon? Aren't ya even a bit curious--"

"Mito san—" Gon interrupted.

Killua blinked.

"Mito-san scolded me..." he proceeded.

Killua was listening intently, trying to figure out if Gon was for real.

"One day I saw this fisherman, Gonzalo and his wife, Carolina by the beach at midnight. They were touching each other a lot… even with the mouth!"

Killua's eyes widened as he continued to stare and listen, not knowing quite what to expect next.

"The next evening at the bar, I asked Gonzalo what he and his wife were doing. He smiled and said he would explain it to me. He was a really nice and honest person. But then just as he began his explanation, Mito-san came in and got really angry with us both. I think she threw a wine bottle at Gonzalo and then chased him with it, and told me that I must never look at naked adults or ask them what they are doing at night. She said if I do, I would be a bad child and God would punish me."

Killua stifled a laugh. "Che' no wonder you're so naïve. Your aunty is truly evil."

Gon shook his head. "She's just very protective."

* * *

The cattish boy now having almost completely forgotten about his magazines focused his attention on his clueless friend. "Want to know a secret?" he began. 

"Uhh… Okay." The younger boy sounded unsure.

"Mito-san lied to you. She didn't want you to know about adult stuff."

"Adult stuff?"

"Yes, like love and sexuality." Killua informed, trying to hide his slight blush.

"I know about love…" Gon attempted to defend his competency.

"Let me guess… you think love is caring about someone, liking them for who they are and being their friend?"

Gon confirmed with a couple of nods.

Killua sighed. "I thought so."

"There's a lot more to love than you know, Gon." He added.

"Hontou? …But I'm not allowed—"

"Nonsense. One day you will have to grow up and be an adult, Gon. You can't be one without knowing this."

"Sou ka naa..." he frowned, consumed by an internal battle between obedience and curiosity.

* * *

The next minute was spent in contemplative silence, before Killua mumbled to himself. "Hmm this is funny…" 

"What?" Gon couldn't help his own inquisitiveness.

"Most of ossan's mags feature hot blonde girls that look suspiciously similar to someone we know…"

"Y-you mean Kurapika?" Gon asked after a couple of glances. He spoke with a dry throat, anxious with fear of getting into trouble.

Killua looked amazed that Gon managed to make such an association so easily.

"Aa. I think so too." his lips curved into a cat-like mischievous smile, and his aura suddenly took on a cat-like quality. "Looks like ossan has the hots for Kurapika…"

"What?! But they're not Kurapika—"

"Subconscious urges. He's attracted to whomever is similar to Kurapika without being fully aware of it… it's like an instinct."

"...But why Kurapika…?" Gon asked, feeling somewhat lost.

"You mean you haven't noticed? Kurapika is all he thinks and wants to talk about lately. I think he's in love… But I'm not really surprised you haven't realised, after what you've told me!"

"In… love."

Killua nodded.

"You mean when you love someone you wanna see them naked?"

Killua couldn't control his face turning red, but at least he could try preventing an oncoming nosebleed.

"Geez Gon. If you don't wisen up soon someone will take advantage of your innocence." He balanced a smaller magazine on his index finger before tossing it into the pile of mags he finished. "Don't make that face at me. I'm serious." He huffed.

"I'm hungry." Gon announced. Killua almost fell over. Having regained his composure, he shook his head and sighed "Right…We'll continue this conversation another time then."

"M'kay!" Gon leaped onto both feet and dashed towards the door, and then to the kitchen.

The silver-haired teen grinned at the other's eagerness before yelling after him "bring me something too!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Gon was back and tugging at the hood of Killua's jacket. "Nee" he whined. "Killuaa" 

"What do you want, Gon? Can't you see I'm busy." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"But this is more important!!"

"There's nothing more important than porno." Killua lied.

_Silence._

"But we don't have any food Killua!! I'm hungry!!"

_No response. _

"If you don't get me food I'm gonna have to eat you!" he threatened.

Killua raised a brow and his eyes took on the challenging gleam again. "I'd like to see you try."

Gon leaped onto his friend's back causing the other to topple over. "Dang it, you're gonna tear the mags too you know! Then what are you gonna do?" Killua mumbled into the floor.

Gon dismissed the former assassin's warning and proceeded to tickle the boy beneath him. Irritated, Killua pushed against the floor and rolled from under his attacker, who landed face down on the wooden floor.

"I thought you said you were going to eat me, not tickle me."

"But I am." The dark-haired boy reached across to grab his friend's arm and began to nibble on it firmly but not so hard as to hurt his friend; just strong enough to demonstrate his determination in getting Killua to listen to him.

The older teen flinched at the unfamiliar sensation, but soon regained his composure, toppling Gon over onto his back and holding him down firmly. Without thinking it through, on a whim, he began to gnaw at his prey's neck.

"Aaah Killua, what are you doing? Ahh…" the boy whimpered.

The hunter's eyes were somewhat misty when he replied, "I'm hungry too." Whether they were talking about the same kind of hunger was debatable.

"Then let's go get some ice-cream while out shopping, ne Killua?" the boy suggested tactfully.

The effect was instant as Killua's mood completely transformed. His face beamed and he jumped to his feet and headed towards the door. "Aren't you coming?" he asked his best friend who was still sprawled on the floor.

"Wait, we need to clean this up first." Gon motioned to the chaos they've created.

"True." Killua stopped. "Ossan will be back soon… what's the time?"

"Five past six."

"Maaaaaaaaaji?!!"

Gon had to block his ears at Killua's screeching.

"He's gonna be here any minute now!!" Killua dove back into the room, fixing up the bed and picking up the feathers. Gon gathered up the magazines, picking them up by the edges as if trying to prevent being infected by some sort of disease.

_Knock- knock._

"Oh shit!" Killua grabbed Gon's arm and headed for the window. "Wait!!" Gon was still holding onto one of the magazines.

"Give" Killua snatched the said mag from his friend and stuffed it under a stack of Leorio's medical books at his desk. They scrambled onto the roof just before the medical student entered his room.

* * *

The curtains fluttered in the wind. "That's funny. I don't remember leaving the window open." Leorio thought out loud. "Whatever." He flailed himself onto the bed. "Was probably in a rush this morning. I'd probably forget my head if it wasn't attached to my shoulders." He sighed, thinking back to the past few hours of torture. The young man was guilt-ridden. He knew that if he had studied properly he could have answered those questions he had left blank. "Kurapika will kick my ass if I don't pass." He brooded. "Kurapika…" 

The soft cool breeze played with the tips of his hair as he became absorbed in thought. "When will I see you again?"

This unrequited love was taking a big toll on his life. He couldn't go on like this. "I need to… speak with him. Soon." He resolved.

* * *

_Ring-ring._

In an instant Leorio's lifeless body had regained all of its vigour and before the phone could ring the second time, it was already in his grips.

"M..Moshi moshi?!!" he shouted a little too loudly.

"…Um…Leorio?" a voice asked timidly on the other end.

"Who is this?" Leorio demanded.

"It's me, Vince. Don't you recognise me?" he sounded hurt.

"Ohh… I'm sorry bro, what is it?" he laughed embarrassedly. Vincent was one of his study-group mates at University. The boy was incredibly bright but lacked confidence, so he became a big fan of Leorio's bold attitude. Leorio has even come to think of him as a little brother, like Killua and Gon.

"How did you go on the exam? I bet it was really easy for you…" Vincent began.

"Nah what are you talking about…" Leorio managed to laugh, half-heartedly, secretly disappointed that the caller hadn't been who he had expected. "I never do as well as you do."

"But I study with determination every day, whereas you can go party with friends and still get good grades—"

"That's enough, Vince. I'm not really as together as you think I am. I should be the one admiring you. See you tomorrow." Leorio hung up the phone and laid his head on the desk.

A minute later the phone rang again. Once again the med student's heart raced, faster than before his exam. _It's gotta be him this time!_

"Moshi moshi??" he shouted again.

"…Uh it's me again..." said a nervous voice. "I just wanted to know if you could lend me that 'Anatomy A to Z' book after our exam tomorrow... I want to do some extra study in the holiday."

* * *

_Anatomy... anatomy… where did I place my anatomy again? _He began to sort through his books when he stumped into his favourite magazine. "What the… What's this doing here?" he yelped, startled. 

As he held the magazine up, bits of paper started to fall onto the desk. His Kurapika drawings! He could have sworn that he hid this magazine as far from view as possible -namely at the bottom of his stash under his bed. He looked down at the floor to see a trail of scattered paper leading towards the bed. Leorio flared up in anger as realization hit "Why those little rascals!!! They're SOO gonna get it this time!!"

* * *

"What the hell is this?" the azure-eyed boy tore off the bit of paper stuck to the sole of his shoe. As he observed it, his eyes grew wide in bemusement… and then amusement. 

"What is it?" Gon pounced on him from behind again to get a closer look.

"Proof." Killua grinned before adding slyly. "And blackmail."

Gon sensed trouble.

* * *

Leorio's stomach roared. After checking the house he realized all the food was gone. He must have neglected their supplies while he was kept busy with studies. The boys were gone too. They might have gone shopping, but they had left their cell phones at home so it was impossible to confirm this. 

In case they really were out shopping, Leorio knew they'd buy enough to stuff two fridges worth, so there was really no point of him going. He decided to settle for a take-away meal instead. There were a couple unique restaurants that offered secret recipe, tasty gourmet food for Hunters. Leorio didn't feel like denying himself the favour.

* * *

"We'd like all of these, please." Two young teens shook out the contents of their baskets onto the large counter. 

_Lobsters, caviar, two 15kg bags of potatoes, a tray of fresh fruit, boxes after boxes of exquisite foreign confectionary…_ A young female worker, on the first day of her job, sweated behind the counter as she scanned through the endless expensive items.

"Are you sure you boys want all this??!" she inquired, concerned that if the boys ran off without paying her manager would literally shoot her.

"Yup." The smaller teen smiled at her genuinely.

"…Wait!!" the taller teen called out in alarm. "We forgot to get ice-cream!!"

"Aaah! How could we forget something so important??" the brown-eyed boy exclaimed, turning to face the lady behind the counter. "Ne, miss, could you please tell us which section has ice-cream?"

"I'm sorry we stocked out." She replied coolly.

"Che' what's with the quality of this place? And you call yourself the best supermarket in Ailong? You can't even stock your goods in time… is this how you treat your VIPs? If that's the case, Gon and I will take our business somewhere else!" he taunted, placing his arm around the dark-haired boy's shoulder and leading him out of the store. The two paced, not showing any sign of strain while carrying their 50 kg bags of food.

"Just who the hell are those brats?" she blinked and pinched herself.

"No I'm not dreaming."

* * *

The night had already set in and the air was heavy and moist. 

"It's gonna rain soon." Gon informed his older friend.

"Eeh? Not again!!" Killua wailed. The two began to rush home when they heard a familiar melody ring in the distance.

"Mr. Whippy must be finishing his rounds for the day." Killua noted. "This is our chance." He looked at Gon, and the two nodded their heads, as if reading each other's minds. An instant later, the two sprinted towards the sound.

They had tracked him all the way to his residence. Mr. Whippy parked his van, and his daughter; a girl of similar age to Killua and Gon came rushing to greet him. The man ruffled the girl's hair and handed her a bag of ice cream. The girl bubbled with delight.

"Ano…" Killua started, interrupting the moment.

"Oh it's you boys." The father and daughter walked towards them. "I've already finished my rounds for the day, but I'm willing to do a favour for my two favourite customers." He smiled.

"Do you have any new flavours?" Killua asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sorry, Killua. Your demands exceed the speed at which we can make the new flavours." He explained with a light laugh.

"Che'"

"But take a look at what I have, anyway." The man continued smiling.

As the two boys studied the choices before them, the young girl walked over to Gon and touched a certain red spot on his neck.

"Itte-tte-tte!" the boy winced and rubbed the spot gently.

"What's that?" the girl inquired.

"Sore wa… eeto… Killua was hungry so he—" Gon couldn't finish his sentence, as the girl broke out into convulsive fits of laughter. Gon blinked, while Killua inched his face closer to the ice cream so as to cool down his blush.

The girl now skipped over to Killua, poking him in the side with her elbow. "So how did he taste…hmmm? Yummy?" she teased and snickered. Killua could have sworn that if the girl's old man weren't here right now, he would have killed this nosy brat.

Sensing negative vibes in the air, Mr. Whippy rushed in and yanked his daughter by the hand. "I'm sorry if Carla's been causing you boys any nuisance. It's my fault, I spoil her too much..."

"What? But I was just asking—"

"Carla, how many times have I told you to stop reading those fan fictions!"

Carla's face reddened. "Have you been looking through my computer again?!" she made a disdainful face at her dad and then ran inside the house.

"That girl reminds me of Bisuke…" Killua whispered into his friend's ear. Gon laughed uneasily, sweating slightly.

"Hontou ni moushiwake arimasen." Mr. Whippy bowed before them.

"Nah don't worry about it, it's cool." Killua waved his hand. Gon nodded.

"We only have money for two single cones…" Killua sighed. They would have brought more cash if it hadn't been for their emergency escape.

"Which flavour do you want, Killua?" a pair of brown-eyes questioned him. Killua stared at them, deep in thought.

"Hmm…. I don't know… I feel like… chocolate?"

"Then I'll take vanilla!" Gon chimed.

"Wait, I want vanilla too!" Killua exclaimed as he thought of the pure, sweet flavour.

"Jaa, then should _I_ take chocolate?"

"Gaaaah!!" Killua rubbed his head in panic. "I can't decide!!"

"Just take the flavour you find the most yummy at the moment!" Carla giggled from her room's window. Mr. Whippy glared at her and she closed the window, but made faces at him once he turned around.

"Then how about we buy both and share them?" Gon suggested merrily, thrilled with his ingenious idea.

Killua considered it, before replying. "Naani? What are you saying, Gon? Why would I ever do that? That's embarrassing."

_Liar._ Gon mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Killua to hear. With time, he realized that Killua liked to put on facades in public to feel more comfortable, so Gon decided it would be best to just act along.

"I have a better idea." Killua smiled a mischievous smile.

"Have you decided which flavour you want?" Gon chirped.

"Yup. I have." The former assassin gave him a mysterious look and placed a hand on his shoulder. Then faster than any ordinary eye could follow, he spun Gon around and gave the boy a quick smooch.

A blink of an eye later, they were back to their normal positions. After getting the two ice creams, and bidding Mr.Whippy farewell, Killua mumbled softly.

"Gon flavour... My favourite."

* * *

Did you enjoy it? Please leave a comment:) 

(Or else I won't write… cause I won't have any motivation :p)

* * *

Japanese vocabulary:

Ossan – Old guy/Uncle (ojisan)

Daijobu? – Are you all right?

Un – yup

Baka – stupid; idiot.

Maru de onnanoko mitai – You're just like a little girl

Mou – (oh come on) already!

Che' – damn

Hontou? – Really? Is that so?

Sou ka naa – is that so?

Maji? – Are you serious?

Moshi-moshi – hello on the phone

Itte – ouch, it hurts.

Sore wa – that is

Eeto – umm

Hontou ni moushiwake arimasen – I'm terribly sorry.

Jaa – then


End file.
